Pain and Love
by Kessalia
Summary: Liebe kann alle Wunden heilen...Kein Charakter der Serie gehört mir, die restlichen sind meine OCs


CSI New York: Pain and Love2

**CSI New York**

**- Pain and Love -**

Destiny wohnte drei Wochen lang im Hotel Carlton Arms. Doch dann beschloss sie, sich eine eigene kleine Wohnung zu suchen. Zufällig war eine Wohnung in der Nähe von Hawkes zu vermieten, und so zog sie dorthin um.

Doch glücklich war sie nicht. Sie fühlte sich einsam in der Wohnung. Deswegen fuhr sie eines Tages ins Tierheim und verliebte sich sofort in einen kanadischen Schäferhund namens Tempest. Er sollte nicht nur ihr treuer Gefährte sein, sondern er sollte sie auch beschützen. Sie hatte den Tierpflegern mitgeteilt, wonach sie suchte, und diese hatten ihr Tempest vorgestellt. Auch Tempest verliebte sich sofort in Destiny als sein neues Frauchen.

Destiny wollte es nicht zugeben, doch sie litt sehr unter der Trennung von Mac. Sie hätte niemals die Verlobung gelöst, doch Mac hatte ihr keine andere Wahl gelassen. Er weigerte sich noch immer, mit ihr zu reden oder mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten, obwohl sie sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug.

Aber es gab andere, die mit Destiny ständig in Kontakt standen und sie auch besuchten, nämlich ihre ehemaligen Kollegen: Stella, Hawkes, Lindsay, Sid, Danny, Anna, Jessy und Don. Hawkes schaute dreimal in der Woche nach Destiny, wenn er Feierabend hatte. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, denn sie hatte Probleme in der Schwangerschaft.

Er war einer der ersten, der bemerkte, dass es Destiny immer schlechter ging. Auch Stella, Don, Danny und Lindsay bemerkten es. Keiner traute sich jedoch, Destiny zu raten, ins Krankenhaus zu gehen.

Doch eines Tages fasste Lindsay als erste den Mut. Sie besuchte Destiny und erfuhr, dass die Schmerzen schlimmer geworden waren.

„Du solltest wirklich ins Krankenhaus gehen, Destiny. Es ist nur zur Vorsicht", meinte sie.

„Ich will aber nicht ins Krankenhaus", erwiderte Destiny.

Lindsay seufzte, informierte aber Stella und Hawkes. Beide rieten Destiny ebenfalls, zur Vorsicht ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Doch auch hier weigerte sich Destiny.

Die drei beschlossen, Don zu informieren. Sie wussten, wenn jemand Destiny dazu bewegen konnte, ins Krankenhaus zu gehen, dann war er es.



Don war entsetzt, als er den Schilderungen von Stella, Lindsay und Hawkes lauschte.

„Wie ist denn deine Meinung als Mediziner, Hawkes?", fragte Don.

„Diese Schmerzen gefallen mir gar nicht. Es könnte etwas mit dem Kind sein. Aber um ganz sicher zu sein, müsste Destiny sich im Krankenhaus untersuchen lassen. Sollte mit dem Kind wirklich etwas sein, dann besteht auch für Destiny ein hohes gesundheitliches Risiko. Sie muss umgehend ins Krankenhaus, um sich untersuchen zu lassen", erklärte er. „Aber sie weigert sich."

„Ihre Sturheit ist manchmal nicht zu ertragen", meinte Don. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie umgehend ins Krankenhaus geht. Und wenn ich sie höchstpersönlich dorthin tragen muss."

„Genau deswegen haben wir uns gedacht, dass du mal mit ihr redest. Wenn sie jemand überzeugen kann, dann du", sagte Stella.

„Ich sage euch Bescheid, in welchem Zimmer sie liegt", meinte Don.

Stella, Hawkes und Lindsay nickten und machten sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Don hingegen fuhr sofort zu Destiny.

Sie war überrascht, ihn zu sehen.

„Was machst du denn hier, Don? Musst du nicht arbeiten?"

„Nein. Ich habe heute meinen freien Tag", antwortete er. „Und da dachte ich mir, dass ich dich mal besuche. Außerdem ist mir etwas zu Ohren gekommen, was mir gar nicht gefällt."

Destiny sah ihn irritiert an.

„Destiny, ich weiß, dass dir die Schwangerschaft Probleme macht. Ich sehe, dass du Schmerzen hast, und zwar starke Schmerzen. Du versuchst es, vor uns allen zu verbergen, aber in Wahrheit geht es dir ziemlich schlecht. Habe ich Recht?"

Destiny nickte.

„Warum weigerst du dich dann, ins Krankenhaus zu gehen?"

„Weil ich Krankenhäuser verabscheue."

„Aber du solltest die Schmerzen nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen! Du gefährdest deine Gesundheit und die deines Babys, wenn du dich weiterhin weigerst, ins Krankenhaus zu gehen! Wenn du nicht umgehend deine Sachen packst und dich von mir ins Krankenhaus fahren lässt, dann erlebst du einen sehr wütenden Don! Willst du das etwa? Versteh doch, wir alle machen uns Sorgen um dich. Deswegen pack jetzt deine Sachen, und ich fahre dich höchstpersönlich zum Krankenhaus."

Destiny seufzte. Sie wusste, dass Don nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, als bis sie ihre Sachen gepackt und er sie zum Krankenhaus gebracht hatte.

Also ging sie ins Schlafzimmer und packte ihre Tasche mit den Sachen, die sie brauchen würde.

Schließlich fuhr Don sie zum Krankenhaus und begleitete sie hinein. Er wartete sogar, bis die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen worden waren.

Eine Krankenschwester teilte ihm mit, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte, und führte ihn zu dem Zimmer, in dem Destiny nun lag.

„Da bist du ja", sagte er. „Was haben die Untersuchungen ergeben?"

„Ich habe strengste Bettruhe verordnet bekommen. Die Ärzte hoffen, dass meine Beschwerden so verschwinden."

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass die Ärzte Recht behalten", meinte Don. „Brauchst du noch irgend etwas?"

„Wenn du mir eine ganze Reihe von Büchern besorgen könntest, wäre das echt lieb von dir. Wenn ich den ganzen Tag nur die Decke anstarren muss, werde ich wahnsinnig."

„Das kann ich verstehen. Ich besorge dir die Bücher", sagte Don. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Er verließ das Krankenhaus. Er wusste, dass in der Nähe des Krankenhauses ein Buchladen war. Dort ging er hin. Er brauchte auch nicht lange zu suchen, bis er fündig wurde. Er kannte Destinys Buchgeschmack und kaufte gleich fünf Bücher. Mit diesen kehrte er ins Krankenhaus zurück und gab sie Destiny.

Dann ließ er sie allein.



Zwei Wochen vergingen, in denen Destiny sich mehr und mehr langweilte. Sie hatte die Bücher schon in der ersten Woche gelesen. Trotz der strengen Bettruhe verspürte Destiny keine Besserung ihrer Beschwerden. Sie hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass die Schmerzen immer schlimmer wurden.

Dann geschah das, was eigentlich verhindert werden sollte. Destiny hatte den ganzen Nachmittag geschlafen und wachte am späten Abend mit unerträglichen Schmerzen auf. Sie richtete sich auf in der Hoffnung, dass die Schmerzen auf diese Weise ein wenig erträglicher wurden. Doch was sie dann sah, beunruhigte sie nur noch mehr. Auf ihrer Bettdecke zeichneten sich rote Flecke ab. Sie blutete.

In panischer Angst drückte sie den Knopf, um eine Krankenschwester zu rufen.

Als diese kam und sah, was los war, verständigte sie sofort den Arzt.

Sofort wurde Destiny in den OP geschoben und erhielt eine Vollnarkose.

Trotz aller Bemühungen verlor Destiny schließlich das Kind. Während der Operation sanken ihre Werte lebensbedrohlich. Das lag an dem hohen Blutverlust. Doch dank einer Reihe von Blutkonserven stabilisierte sich die Werte bald.



Stella war auf dem Weg zu dem Zimmer, in dem Destiny lag, als ein Arzt sie aufhielt. Er wusste, wer Stella war, da er schon öfters mit ihr zu tun gehabt hatte.

„Detective Bonasera, gut, dass Sie da sind", sagte er ernst. „Sie wollen zu Miss Castlereagh, nicht wahr?

Stella nickte. Aber der ernste Tonfall des Arztes irritierte sie.

„Was ist los, Doktor?", fragte sie.

„Miss Castlereagh hatte gestern starke Schmerzen. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Sie hatte auch starke Blutungen. Trotz unserer Bemühungen hat Miss Castlereagh das Kind verloren."

„Wie?"

„Die Nabelschnur hatte sich um den Hals des Kindes gelegt und es erwürgt. Es wäre ein Junge geworden. Das Leben von Miss Castlereagh hing letzte Nacht an einem seidenen Faden. Aber dank der Blutkonserven konnten wir wenigstens sie retten."

„Weiß sie es schon?"

„Ja. Sie starrt nur vor sich hin. Sie sagte mir, sie will heute außer dem Krankenhauspersonal niemanden sehen."

„Ist verständlich. Ich sage ihren anderen Freunden Bescheid, ebenso dem Vater des Kindes."

Der Arzt nickte, und Stella verließ das Krankenhaus. Sie fuhr zurück zum Crime Lab.



Stella trommelte die anderen zusammen. Sie versammelten sich im Aufenthaltsraum. Auch Don und Jessy waren gekommen. Sie hatte die beiden angerufen.

„Stella, was gibt's?", fragte Danny.

„Schlechte Neuigkeiten. Es geht um Destiny."

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Anna.

Stella erzählte ihnen, was der Arzt ihr gesagt hatte.

„Aber das ist ja schrecklich!", rief Lindsay.

„Ja, das ist es wirklich", meinte Stella.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Don.

„Ich habe sie nicht gesehen. Der Arzt meinte, sie will niemanden von uns sehen. Die einzigen, die zu ihr dürfen, sind die Ärzte und die Schwestern."

„Arme Destiny! Können wir irgend etwas tun?", fragte Jessy.

„Im Moment fällt mir nichts ein", antwortete Stella. „Das einzige, was wir vielleicht tun könnten, ist, für sie da zu sein."

„Weiß Mac schon davon?", fragte Don.

„Nein. Ich wollte es erst euch sagen. Ihr wisst warum."

Don, Jessy, Danny, Anna, Lindsay, Hawkes und Sid nickten.

„Ich werde jetzt zu Mac gehen und ihm die Hiobsbotschaft überbringen. Vielleicht bringt ihn das wieder zur Vernunft", sagte Stella. „Und ihr geht wieder an die Arbeit."

Das taten sie auch.



Stella ging zu Macs Büro. Sie blieb vor der Tür stehen und glaubte, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können.

Mac stand zum wiederholten Mal am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Doch dieses Mal hielt er ein Foto von Destiny in der Hand. Auch das Verlobungsfoto stand wieder an seinem Platz. Stella wusste zwar, dass er noch immer den Verlobungsring trug. Aber dass er die Fotos wieder hervorgeholt hatte, machte sie stutzig. Gleichzeitig bestätigte das ihren Verdacht, dass Mac Destiny doch noch liebte und sie vermisste.

Sie klopfte an, betrat das Büro und schloss die Tür. Mac schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Mac?", fragte sie.

Mac drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Ich hatte also doch Recht", stellte Stella fest. „Du liebst sie immer noch, und du vermisst sie."

„Du hast Recht. Ich hätte es nach allem, was passiert ist, nicht gedacht, aber es ist wirklich so. Ich liebe Destiny noch immer. Und ich vermisse sie auch", gestand er.

„Dann bist du auch nicht mehr wütend auf sie, oder?", fragte Stella.

„Nein, ich bin nicht mehr wütend. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen kann."

„Mac, ich bin nicht einfach so hier", sagte Stella ernst.

„Weswegen denn dann?"

„Destiny hat gestern das Kind verloren", antwortete sie und erzählte ihm von der Unterhaltung mit dem Arzt.

Mac starrte sie entsetzt an. Er musste sich setzen.

„Verdammt! Das hat sie nicht verdient. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Kind. Und nun hat sie schon wieder eins verloren", sagte er.

„Sie braucht dich jetzt, Mac. Sie liebt dich noch immer, und die Trennung hat ihr sehr zu schaffen gemacht, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte. Auch wenn es ein trauriger Anlass ist, aber es ist die Gelegenheit, dass ihr euch wieder versöhnt. Ihr gehört zusammen. Fahr zu ihr ins Krankenhaus. Sie will zwar niemanden sehen, aber sie braucht dich jetzt mehr denn je. Und du brauchst sie. Ich halte hier solange die Stellung."

Mac nickte.



Mac besorgte zwei Dutzend roter Rosen und fuhr ins Krankenhaus. Er sprach kurz mit dem Arzt, und gemeinsam betraten sie das Krankenzimmer. Destiny lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Miss Castlereagh, ich weiß, dass Sie keinen Besuch empfangen wollen, aber diesen Besucher sollten Sie empfangen. Das ist eine ärztliche Anweisung. Ich lasse Sie beide allein", sagte der Arzt und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

Destiny drehte sich um. Sie war überrascht, als sie Mac sah.

„Hallo, Des", sagte er nur.

Mac sah, dass sie viel geweint hatte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Mac! Ich habe wieder ein Kind verloren! Dabei wollte ich dir nach der Geburt ein Foto von deinem Sohn schicken!", sagte sie. „Es ist allein meine Schuld, dass ich das Kind verloren habe! Ich hätte mich mehr schonen sollen!"

Destiny brach wieder in Tränen aus.

Mac legte den Rosenstrauß beiseite, ging zu ihr hin und nahm sie tröstend in die Arme.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld, Des. Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass so etwas häufiger vorkommt. Sicher, es ist ein tragischer Verlust, aber du hast daran keine Schuld. Gemeinsam werden wir das durchstehen."

„Heißt das, du bist nicht mehr sauer auf mich?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Nein, ich bin nicht mehr sauer auf dich", antwortete Mac. „Des, ich liebe dich noch immer, und ich habe dich vermisst. Ich war nur zu stolz und zu feige, es mir selbst und auch anderen gegenüber einzugestehen. Ich weiß, der Zeitpunkt ist schlecht gewählt, aber ich wollte dich fragen, ob du unserer Liebe noch eine zweite Chance geben willst, falls du mich noch liebst."

„Ja, Mac, ich liebe dich noch immer. Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben. Ich habe mich sehr einsam ohne dich gefühlt. Und ja, ich will unserer Liebe noch eine zweite Chance geben. Allerdings bin ich nicht mehr die, die ich vorher war. Dafür ist zuviel passiert. Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dir so weh getan habe. Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl, das zu tun, was ich getan habe. Denn wenn ich mich geweigert hätte, hätte man dich getötet."

„Ist schon gut, Des. Ich weiß mittlerweile, was passiert ist. Ich weiß jetzt auch besser über dich Bescheid, dank deines Tagebuchs, das du vergessen hast, mitzunehmen. Tut mir leid, dass ich es gelesen habe."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Und ich hatte es nicht vergessen. Ich hatte es bewusst da gelassen, weil das die einzige Möglichkeit war, dir alles zu erklären. Anders hättest du mir nicht zugehört, oder?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Trotzdem danke."

„Mac, kann ich auch wieder im Crime Lab arbeiten? Das heißt, wenn die Stelle noch frei ist?"

„Die Stelle ist noch frei. Ich konnte es nicht übers Herz bringen, nach einem Ersatz für dich zu suchen. Außerdem ist niemand so gut wie du. Du kannst also jederzeit wieder anfangen."

Destiny war glücklich.



Sie musste noch eine Woche im Krankenhaus bleiben, so hatten es die Ärzte entschieden.

An einem dieser Tage kam Don sie besuchen.

„Destiny, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich für dich da bin, falls du etwas brauchst, und sei es nur zum Reden. Ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich das Kind verloren habe. Es hatte natürliche Gründe. Das hat mir der Arzt erklärt."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht und dass jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung ist zwischen dir und Mac."

„Darüber bin ich auch froh. Ich frage mich nur, was er zu unserem tierischen Familienzuwachs sagt."

„Hast du ihm noch nicht gesagt, dass du dir einen Hund angeschafft hast?", fragte Don verwundert.

„Nein. Aber er wird ihn ja kennenlernen, wenn er mich am Entlassungstag abholt."

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass er Tempest mag und Tempest ihn", meinte Don.

„Das werde ich dann ja sehen", sagte Destiny.

„Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen. Ich bin eigentlich im Dienst. Aber momentan ist nichts los. Aber man sollte es ja nicht übertreiben."

„Das ist wahr. Also, dann sieh mal zu, dass du wieder an die Arbeit kommst. Wir sehen uns."

Don nickte und ließ Destiny allein. Er war erleichtert, dass sie ihm keine Vorwürfe machte. Sie hatte ihm auch die Schuldgefühle genommen. Nur deswegen war er hierher gekommen. Die Schuldgefühle hatten ihm schlaflose Nächte bereitet.



Schließlich war der Tag da, an dem Destiny entlassen wurde. Mac holte sie auch wirklich ab. Er fuhr sie zu ihrer Wohnung.

„Wir müssen gerade noch bei meinen Nachbarn vorbeischauen", meinte Destiny.

„Warum denn das?", fragte Mac verwundert.

„Das wirst du schon sehen", antwortete Destiny mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln und klingelte bei ihren Nachbarn an.

In der Wohnung ertönte Hundegebell, und dann wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Ein kanadischer Schäferhund lief schwanzwedelnd auf Destiny zu und begrüßte sie.

„Ist ja gut, Tempest. Ich bin ja wieder da", sagte sie und streichelte ihn.

Dann wandte sie sich an Mac.

„Mac, darf ich dir Tempest vorstellen? Er hat mir während der langen Zeit der Einsamkeit Gesellschaft geleistet."

„Heißt das, das ist dein Hund?", fragte Mac erstaunt.

„Genau das heißt es", antwortete Destiny lächelnd.

Tempest trottete zu Mac hin und beschnupperte ihn. Dann legte er sich zu seinen Füßen hin.

„Er mag dich", stellte Destiny fest. „Das ist gut."

Mac ging in die Hocke und streichelte den Hund.

„Also haben wir tierischen Familienzuwachs", bemerkte er.

„Das haben wir. Und Tempest kann auch alleine zu Hause bleiben, solange er selbstständig rein und raus gehen kann. Und er könnte dich bei deinen morgendlichen Joggingtouren begleiten. So hätte er wenigstens Bewegung, und es würde ihm sicher gefallen. Du wärst dann auch nicht mehr alleine."

„Hört sich gut an."

Destiny bedankte sich bei ihren Nachbarn für die Pflege von Tempest und ging dann mit Mac zu ihrer Wohnung.

Mac half ihr beim Packen und fuhr dann mit ihr und Tempest nach Hause.

Destiny war glücklich.



Mac ließ noch am selben Tag einen Handwerker kommen, der eine Hundeklappe für Tempest in die Tür einbaute.

Abends saßen er und Destiny dann aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch, als der Hund plötzlich mit einem Päckchen im Maul ankam.

Destiny war verwirrt, als Tempest ihr das Päckchen auf den Schoß legte.

„Mac, was ist das?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Mach es doch auf."

Destiny öffnete das Päckchen irritiert.

„Aber das ist ja mein Verlobungsring, den ich dir zurückgegeben habe!", staunte sie.

„Ja, du hast Recht", meinte Mac. „Er gehört an deinen Finger."

Er nahm den Ring und steckte ihn an ihren Finger.

„Das ist jetzt nun schon das zweite Mal, dass ich dir den Ring wieder anstecke", sagte er.

„Wenn man es genau nimmt, ist es sogar das dritte Mal", meinte Destiny. „Das erste Mal war, nachdem du mir den Heiratsantrag gemacht hast, das zweite Mal, als ich nach der Sache mit dem ersten Anschlag aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, und nun das dritte Mal."

„Dann muss es uns ja Glück bringen. Es heißt doch: Aller guten Dinge sind drei", sagte Mac und grinste.

Destiny lächelte. Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn.

„Ich liebe dich, Mac. Daran wird niemand und nichts etwas ändern können. Ich bin froh, wieder daheim zu sein."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Des. Und da wir gerade davon sprechen: Ich möchte, dass du noch vier Wochen zu Hause bleibst. Du hast viel durchgemacht in der letzten Zeit. Ich möchte, dass du dich noch ein wenig ausruhst. Ich habe im Übrigen mit deinem Arzt und deinem Psychologen gesprochen. Sie sind ganz meiner Meinung."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich werde mich ausruhen, damit ich wieder vollkommen einsatzfähig bin. Muss ich denn dann noch Innendienst machen?"

„Nein, keine Angst. Du darfst dann wieder in den Außendienst."

„Danke, Mac."

Sie küsste ihn wieder.

ENDE


End file.
